Wireless communications may be conducted in a challenging environment exhibiting electromagnetic interference and competing wireless signals. Wireless local area networks (WLANs) are becoming more popular as a means of providing a networked office infrastructure. Communication protocols define standardized communication procedures to enable equipment from different vendors to intercommunicate. Communication standards generally evolve constantly as new needs and more powerful electronic technology emerges. Communications circuits may be combined in one or more integrated circuits to achieve desirable price points for consumer electronics. Specialized chips and/or chip sets may be developed by semiconductor manufacturers to support specific communication protocols. As new communication standards or variations of standards are released, new chips and/or chips sets are designed and released for sale.